


in the event you fall out of love

by luvotomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, vAGUE TBH can be any pairing idk shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when it's already too late since the beginning. </p><p>kiyoshi-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the event you fall out of love

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote something that isnt porn laUGHS look i pretend that i can write lAUGHS HARDer

in the event you fall out of love, i will remember the dips of your spine, the hollow of your throat, the curl of hair under your ear, the spread of your hands, the soft firmness of your thighs and the shudder in your breath.

 

i will remember the strain in your muscles, the taste of your sweat in the corners of your closed eyes, the sting of your bite, the redness of your cheeks, the scratches you leave and your heels digging into my back.

 

(if your love is the bite of the cold as you drown me in the frozen sea, then by all means love me. If your love is the warmth of rising spring, then maybe once or twice, you did love me.)

 

i will remember the way you say (scream) my name, the way your lashes brush (or the force of your fist) against my cheek, the way you make me say ‘i love you, i love you, _i love you_ ’ again and again even as i lose you.

 

(i will remember your nape, the curve of your neck as you look down, the jagged eclipse of your outline as you turn away from me.)

 

i will remember the silence and the smashing plates, the crash as we fall, like glass we shatter, collapse into the carpet and the hard wooden floor. we could be tragic and poignant, we could be poetic, but neither of us are idealistic enough and at the end of the night we die time after time and there's only dust and empty beds left.

 

i will remember the wetness of your shoulder as i wish to hold you once more,  and maybe if i could, if i dared, chain you to my side. would it be worth it? always worth it, i’m selfish enough not to try and let go, but you would not be the last mistake i make.

 

when push comes to pull comes to shove comes to bursting and tearing at the seams, swear to leave me and never look back again, you are not meant for me just i am the worst thing to happen to you.

 

in the event you fall out of love, i will remember nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs iDK this was like one of the many (i mean like 1 out of 13 or 14 oopS) word docs i had open. originally it was going to be ~happy~ ((((LAUgHS LIKE FUJIMAKI LAUGHING AS HE DRAWS KAIJOU'S TEARS)))) but then i whispered "no i wont" and then i poop typed this out, and the phrase "in the event you fall out of love" was one i've been wanting to use for a _very long_ time, actually some parts of this fic i wanted to use for a prince of tennis fic that is not going anywhere and i want to puke when i see it
> 
> i wrote this with kiyohana in mind, but like i said, hmmmmmm, vague enough to be any pairing so ByE RuNS AWAY


End file.
